Wish Upon the Moon
by LazyLuck13
Summary: "So let me resume; you're part of some kind of were-people who are now competing in some kind of big battle royal, you are a competitor and I somehow got tangled in this mess by just being born at the wrong time and in the wrong family...Are you kidding me?" AU, shounen-ai, katyka and maybe other pairings. Update scarce so be patient with me. Oh. Summary and title changed btw.
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! ^^

Today is my birthday and I'm 16 now...Which doesn't really make me happy since I don't like to grow...Anyway.

Second fic I post!Yay!Since it's my birthday,I felt I had to post a new story,so since I don't really have time with my exam tomorrow,I checked the stories I began to write and found this one. After I re-read it again,I could tell I could make a story with this one so,here it is!And this time,it isn't a One Shot. _*grin*_ I'm quite proud of that. Even if it's short. Well,at the base,it _was_ a One Shot...Another version of my first story posted,_My Lone Wolf_,to be exact.

You can not read this if you want,it's just an explication of the birth of this fic. I don't have to tell you that,but I somehow get the feeling I must. I've got 3 versions of _My Lone Wolf_. One is the one I posted,another version was like the first one,but was AU(Kai was a wolf demon with wolf ears and tail.) and there's this one. I came up with that one when I didn't like the first version.

Okay!Read now please! ^^

Okay!AHH!Gosh!I don't have time!Okay!I'll say this fast.

Warning:AU,shonen-ai,KaixTakao. Maybe more,but now I don't now.

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade!

By the way,thanks to all who read _My Lone Wolf_!And special thanks to LovelySinner7 and Akane Yurika to have reviewed _My Lone Wolf_! ^^

Read and Enjoy!...Oh!And forgive me for my grammar or spelling mistakes!

* * *

><p><strong>My Moonlight<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I was walking in the park to get some fresh air.

It's just a walk. Gramps can't scold me just because I'm taking a walk!...Alright, a walk at night, but it is still just a damn walk!

Today-No. Not today. It's near past midnight. I can't say today. Can I say tonight? I don't think I can neither. Can I?...Lets just say right now. Yeah. Let's go with this. Right now, the sky was beautiful. The dark blue sky, nearly black, with those sparkling stars and this full moon as light truly were a beautiful sight...

At this hour, no one was outside. It was so calm and peaceful. I like it. Even if there was someone, it's not like he or she would be some kind of rapist, serial killer or some other stuff like that. And even if he or she is, I'm fast and I know kendo. Whoever tries to harm the great Takao Kinomiya doesn't stand a chance!

"_Grrrrr..._"

I stopped to walk and blinked a few times.

_Okaaaayyy~_ Was it just me or did I hear a growl?

"_Grrrrr..._"

Alright. That's not my imagination.

I turned around to search for where the growl came from. Then I saw it.

Two eyes, two bright red eyes, were staring at me through the darkness of the night. It was a wolf.

The beast was covered in blood. If it was its or not, I didn't know. Despite all the blood, I could see how the wolf looked like. It had a black (Or is it a dark blue?) fur, but there was a tuft of grey on its head. I could also distinct some kind of marks on each one of its cheek. Its eyes were a bright red blood.

I don't know why...But, to me, the sight of the wolf covered in blood under the full moon was even more magnificent than the sight of the full moon shinning in the night.

...Okay. That was a little sick of me...Anyway.

I began to slowly walk to him.

Yes, him. I just decided it was a male. One, 'cause he looks like one...Don't know how I see that so don't ask...Two, calling him 'it' each times I refer to him makes me kind of sick. It's as if I'm saying he's a thing and I hate that.

He growled a little.

He was on his guards. I took some steps forward. He bent down a little, preparing himself to jump and attack. His eyes were shining with anger and mistrust under the moon. I still walked to him. He growled even more, showing his fangs to let me know he will bite me. It was a sort of warning.

I ignored it and went nearer to him. "I will not hurt you," I said softly.

I don't know if he understood me or not, but it looked like he did. I went nearer and nearer until I was near enough to pet him. Which I did. He tensed and fought back the caress a little at first, but then stopped and let me.

As soon as he relaxed under my touch, he fell on the ground. He fainted. I took him in my arms. I could see all the bite's marks and cuts he had. It was his blood after all. I did the only thing that I could think of.

I took him with me home.

_**xX~°¤°~Xx**_

As soon as I got home, I washed the blood, strapped up his wounds and placed him on my bed.

When I washed him, I saw his belly's fur was grey like the tuft on his head. I also noticed a red collar. There was a medal too, it had a red phoenix on it. There wasn't a name, a address or anything. Just a phoenix...Oh, and I also discovered he was indeed a male.

Could he be tamed if he had a collar? I don't think wolfs are like dogs, but we can never be sure, right?Hey! If the phoenix was a kind of clue for his name or his master! If he has one, that is. Or even an indication of place! I mean, if someone says to search for a dragon somewhere, most of the people around here will come to the dojo. Since the Kinomiya clan is known to be protected by the great Dragoon. So why wouldn't the phoenix be the same?

Alright! Let's search the red phoenix!

I was going to go search a map when I noticed my clock. _3am_...

...

...

Let me sleep and _tomorrow_ let's get a look on a map, alright? Good night!

_**xX~°¤°~Xx**_

The first thing I saw when I woke up was two red eyes staring down at me. The eyes were a wolf's.

I was on my belly and my chin was on my pillow. My arms under it and I could feel my cover warped around my legs. I stayed like that staring at the beast.

_Okaaayy..._Why the hell is there a wolf doing in my room?...

...

Oh...

..._Oooooohhh! _That's right! I took him with me last night! Now that I'm awake, I took a better look at him. It looks like he is better.

"Hi. It looks like you're not hurt anymore. That's good," I said, smiling.

He stayed there, looking down at me.

Of course, wolfs can't talk. But it's strange because even if they don't speak, it's like I can understand this one. I can tell he is thinking something like 'Is he seriously talking to me?'. But I still continued to talk even if he couldn't talk back.

"You know, yesterday you were quite the sight, covered in blood and all. Did you get in a fight? Perhaps with another wolf? I bet you're the alpha male then!"

He just continued to stare at me...Oh! No. Wait. I think he just narrowed his eyes. I can say he is thinking some thing like 'And now he is asking me question? He is crazier than I thought.' or 'Should I escape before he become even more crazy and decide wolfs taste good?'...Okay. I know talking to a wolf doesn't really give you a better image of me...And the fact that even a wolf is thinking I'm crazy isn't better...

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not. Maybe strange, but not crazy," I told him glaring.

Hey, I don't want to be looked down by a wolf...

Then I saw his medal and I remembered my plans from last night. I took his medal in my hand and looked at it.

"Do you have a master? Do you even have a name? If not,what shall I call you for now?" I ask myself a little still staring at the medal, but dropping my hand back on the bed.

Keven?...There are too many Keven out here...Zakari?...Keven and Zakari are humans's names so let's forget those...Fang? Kiba?...Too cliché...Grey?...Is it possible to be even lamer?

"...Kai..."

Kai huh?...I like it. It's a good name. It means 'ocean', it's a contrast with the phoenix, but it's still good. I smiled, happy with Kai.

"Yeah, Kai isn't a bad na-"

I froze on the spot as soon as my brain caught up with the situation.

Okay. Who the hell just proposed this name? Did I just hear him talk!.? Him? A wolf!.? I think I'm going nuts!

"You are not crazy..." the wolf said. "At least, not more crazy..." he added after a thought.

I could hear his smirk. I looked up at his face and, indeed, I was right. He was smirking. I buried my face in my pillow to not look at him anymore.

Oh! He is so annoying! And the way he is smirking! How can h-

...

...Smirk?...WaitWaitWait! A wolf can't smirk! What the heck!.?

I looked up and froze again. I gaped at what I saw...Before me wasn't a wolf anymore. The wolf wasn't here, at his place was an human.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!.?**_"

* * *

><p>Again,I'll say it fast.<p>

Thanks to have read my story!I can't promise I'll update it in the next week,maybe the week after though. Sorry it was short,I'll try to write longer chapter!

_**First Edit (04/26/2012):** I've been going back on all the fics I posted to edit them some more and reduce the number of mistakes. I hope I got the most obvious ones. ^^ Sorry for the mistakes I made before! And for the mistakes I still and will still do!_


	2. Chapter 2

First thing first, which is an apology.

I'm truly sorry for that hiatus, and I even promised I would post the second chapter the week after the first... *sighs* Well, better late than never, right? But seriously, I'm not the kind of writer who will update frequently and regularly, so if you only read fics from those kind of writer, don't read mine...or wait until they are completed, because I'll really update them when I have inspiration...and my periods of inspiration are really sporadic.

Okay! Now it's clear with my update tendency, let's go to the important stuff about this fic! First, I still don't have any idea where I want this story to go. I posted it on impulse and, as much as the original idea is a good one, an idea still stay an idea. I don't really have a plot...alright, maybe I do, but it's a plot with many problems. And the fact that I had to go on hiatus after the first chapter can tell you how many problems there are (even if the plot wasn't the only thing that caused the hiatus)...Okay next thing!

The POV won't always be from Takao. I'll stick with the same POV for the whole chapter and it won't change, but it maybe will from chapter to chapter. Because, seriously? I don't think I would survive if I have to write from Takao POV to the end...If you want I can tell you from whose POV the chapter will be at the start of a chapter in the author note. Another thing is the chapters' lentgh. I think each chapter will be as short as the first and second one (around 1000 to 2000 words). I just can't make them longer it seems. And I will maybe change the title, but I'm not sure.

So that's all. Sorry again for the really_ really __**really **_late update.

**Warning :** AU, shounen-ai, KaixTakao (and others I still haven't decided), swearing...I think that's all.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade or its charcters or anything of its likeness. I only own the plot-not-really-a-plot of this story.

I hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My Moonlight<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"**WHAT THE FUCK!.?**"

I continued to shout as I jumped out of my bed. "Who the hell are you!.? What the fuck are you doing here!.? How did you even get in!.? Where's the wolf!.? I swear to Dragoon that if you dare to try anything, I'm gonna-"

He put his hand on my mouth to shut me.

He wasn't smirking anymore. Actually, he looked annoyed...If it wouldn't be for his hand, I would be smirking for ticking him off.

"I am not going to do anything. I'm just going to explain some things." He glared at me. "So will you be able to shut this damn mouth of your?" he added growling.

Strangely, I believed him...But that didn't make him less of a bastard.

I narrowed my eyes, but I didn't speak as he removed his hand. I was sitting on the floor while he was on the bed..._**My**_ bed. The bastard. He better speaks soon or else...

I closed my eyes. Okay, Takao. Calm down. Breath in...Breath out...In...Out...Don't kill him useless he tries anything...Or else you'll be accused of murder. I opened my eyes.

Now that I calmed down and that I stopped questioning and threatening him, I could take a better look at him.

The first things I noticed were his eyes and his hair. His eyes were red and his hair had two colours, grey at the front and dark blue at the back. His skin was pale and he had two blue triangles on each cheek. And he was wearing leather...Like _only_ leather. Black leather pant and fingerless gloves, brown leather sleeveless jacket and brown leather boots. I'm sure even his red dog collar is in leather and...What the...

Is that...Ears?...No, I mean, everyone has ears. I know that, alright. What I mean is...Well, he has like two _fluffy_ ears _on_ his head that look like a wolf's...Wow! It looks so real! It looks like they could move!

I stared at them for a few minutes. And without knowing it, I got up from the floor and my hand reached for an ear. Before I even touched it, it twitched. I pulled my hand back as soon as it did. I stared a them incredulously.

"You're a Tamer," he suddenly said, snapping me out of my trance.

I blinked a few times. I totally forgot about him...Wait. He said I was a what?

"What?"

"You're a Tamer."

"...What?"

"You are a Tamer."

"...Come again?"

Yeah, really smart Takao. Making him repeat the same sentence again and again is so going to help you understand what he's talking about..

"You. Are. A. Tamer." He didn't said that in a annoyed tone, but more in one that was reserved to a kid who was learning a new word. You know, that tone that says 'repeat after me'...If I wasn't so confused, I would _sooo_ kick his ass.

I stared at him for some minutes, totally clueless at what he was saying before he heaved a sigh. He then muttered something about "stupid Tamer". I blinked a few times before what I heard sank in my head. But when I opened my mouth to respond to his insult, something caught my attention. It was those ears again.

My hand reached for an ear again. When it twitched, I stopped, but didn't pull back. I grabbed, tugged a little on the ear and then rubbed it.

Nope. Not fake at all. My attention turned back to the stranger when I heard him say something.

"I'm going to bite you." And it was the only warning I had before he did just that.

_**xX~°¤°~Xx**_

I jolted upward from my bed, sweating and panting. My hand immediately flew to between my neck and shoulder, where that freak bit me. I quickly scanned my room. Nothing was off. Some clothes on the floor, books and sheets scattered on my desk and the most important: no freak around! Thanks Dragoon! It was only a dream! No, screw that. It was a freaking nightmare!

Who breaks in someone's room just to tell them some stupid things like "You're a Tamer." and then bite them? Clad in leather and wearing some kind of animal ears! It's just plain weird and freaky...

All of sudden, I had the feeling someone was staring at me. I turned my head so fast that I'm surprised my neck didn't snap.

"Oh! It's you," I said to the wolf before me. He was sitting on the floor near my bed.

I sighed in relief, before smiling to him. "You'll never know what I dreamed about. It was so weird...Especially 'cause there was a weirdo." I muttered the last part, more to myself than to him.

I told him all about my nightmare. You know what? Animals are the best listeners in the world. Try to confide some secrets to your pets sometimes if you have one. It helps. And it doesn't bother them. Like now. Wolfie just stared at me during the whole thing. He didn't seem to mind...He just seemed bored.

When I finished, something came into my mind again. "You don't have a name." I took his medal in my hand, playing with it while I hoped no one would pop out of nowhere... "How about Kai?"

The guy in my drea- nightmare got on my nerves, sure, but that doesn't mean the name he proposed was bad...Oh, Dragoon. I'm talking about him as if he existed. Help me!

Then something caught my attention. Eh? Did...Did I just see a wolf nods? "You like it?"

He moved his head again.

Wow! He really nodded! "So Kai it is!" I grinned, still playing with his medal.

...His medal?..._His medal_! A map!

"I must find a map!" I shouted.

I scrambled out of my bed...To kiss the floor as soon as I tried to stand up.

I growled.

Stupid covers! Wrapping around my legs while I'm sleeping! I swear sometimes those things are alive and are trying to eat me in my sleep and kill when I wake up...

_Right_. I'm also sure you don't think I'm normal anymore right? (if you thought I was normal to begin with of course) And just to who I'm talking/thinking to? It's not like I'm in some kind of movie or book where I'm telling million of people my life through a stupid internal monologue!..Right?

And I was thinking of men eater assassin covers at the beginning? I've got a shorter attention span than I thought...

I heard soft sounds of steps getting near me to come to a stop just before me. I stared up and saw two red orbs holding some amusement staring down at me.

I laughed lightly. "Well, I'm not in bed anymore, am I?"

I got up and went to find the map I wanted. I stopped at the door frame to look over my shoulder. I looked in two crimson eyes that didn't stop to observe my every moves. I smiled.

"I'll be right back so don't move from that spot. Got it? We wouldn't want to have you wear a leash like a dog, right?"

With that said I went to the next room. But not before seeing something.

Did he just...? _Nah_ ! That's impossible...But Kai did nod before and I must say he isn't a normal wolf...Humm, he is a still a wolf though, but still...

I could have swear I saw Kai roll his eyes...

_**xX~°¤°~Xx**_

Looks like I've got to buy a leash this week, but right now, it's not important at all. What's important right now is...

"No. Way."

A sigh could be heard over the phone. "_Takao, that's the tenth time you're saying that_," Kyoujyu said. "_And before you even try to continue, no, I'm not kidding. And yes, I checked my data more than twice, so yes, this is the truth. The nearest emplacement I found is in a town in the South...A few villages from here...four villages from here to be exact..._"

I slapped my face with my unoccupied hand and groaned.

And before you ask where is the damn map, I must tell you that Kyoujyu is _waaaayyy_ better than any map...Okay, I actually couldn't find the map and had to resort to phone him. Asking Gramps where the maps we have are isn't an option. He disappeared somewhere for a kendo convention, or at least, that's what the note he left said...Don't ask. I didn't even know those conventions existed...

"So...You're telling me if I want to go there, I've got to walk at least-"

I didn't say anything else as my instincts kicked in and I jumped away from where I was. As soon as I did, a blur of white crashed with a loud '_BAM_' at my previous place. But before I could see my attacker, they were already gone.

...Well, not really _gone_. I can still fell their presence. Which is just creepy. It's like I'm prey to some kind of predator ready to jump on me to eat me...okay, that came out so wrong somehow...

"_Takao? What was that?_"

A '_thump_' was heard behind me, and as soon as I heard it some light steps' sound followed. It was really faint, but I could hear it.

"_Did you trip on your manga again? How many times do I have to tell you to-_"

"Kyouju," I said slowly turning around. "I'll call you back later, okay buddy?"

My eyes locked with two golden slit eyes.

"I've got a guest."

I ended the call and that was the last thing I could do before a black stripped white tiger jumped to attack.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if you saw grammar or speilling mistakes, I edited this chapter before, but I added some things today. And I really don't have time to edit it now, so I'll return to this chapter some time next week to re-read it, cuz this week I've got too much to do. Like right now.<p>

Anyway. Bye! Sorry again for the late update and the freaking long author note!

_**First Edit (04/26/2012)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mwuahahahahahahah! Finally! I have an idea of where this story is going! Mwuahahahahahaha! I'm way too happy for words right now!

I'm always hyper like that when I'm too happy, excited, ate too much sugar or didn't get enough sleep...Just don't mind me and my hyper-ness when it happen...

Okay readers! Read this one, 'cause now it's official! I _WILL _change the_ TITLE_! Got it? Before chapter 4, the title will be changed!

Oh! And I changed the the genre to general since I still don't have any idea what genre this story is. Until I know the genres, it'll stay as general. What do you think? Maybe the story isn't far enough for you to tell the genres yet, but maybe you have some idea. ;)

And before I forget, it's the normal POV, at the 3rd person.

**Warning :** AU, shounen-ai, KaixTakao (later on), swearing, maybe OOC...That's it?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade or its characters or anything of its likeness. I only own the beginning-of-a-plot of this story.

Sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll find.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My Moonlight<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Shitshitshitshitshit! Shit! _Shit! __**Shit! SHIT!**_"

A blue haired teen ran through the house cursing, followed closely by a tiger. He made many turns, rounding corners and entering room to get out by another door or a window.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Stop following me! You, stupid oversized fur ball!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The beast narrowed its eyes and let out a growl before speeding up. Noticing it, Takao's eyes widened. He gulped and broke into a mad dash seeing the white feline coming closer.

' _Shit! Shouldn't have said that! _'he thought.

"Huh?" He then spotted an open door he didn't see before. It was the door of the room where his grandfather usually stores away random stuff he found.

Stuff like charms and antiquities he brought...Or some really heavy and big pieces of furniture that could be perfect to block a door.

Takao grinned to himself and looked over his shoulder. The tiger was still too close to him. If he wanted to go in that room, close the door and block it, he had to gain some distance or else, the feline would be able to either stop him or go in right after him before he could close the door.

There was a way to make it possible, but it was risky because if he fails...

The teen shuddered. ' _Let's not think about the worse._ '

The door was at a corner and another one next to it was just before him, and open at that. The way the teen was placed blocked the doors to his predator's sight. If he could make the beast jump at the last moment, he would be able to evade the attack and go in the room while the tiger would have jumped in the other.

The sudden roar made up his mind.

Takao looked behind him again and grinned at his assailant. "Rule number one when being hunted by a stupid giant cat: Do. NOT! Insult the said stupid giant cat!" he shouted.

Another roar was heard from the black striped beast and it, much to the teen's delight, jumped to attack him.

He quickly moved to the side to evade it.

The scene moved on slow motion to Takao. Slowly moving near the wall, he saw the tiger still in the air slowly advancing to the open door before him, snarling and bearing its fangs and claws to see. The two golden slit eyes were sharp and the muscled body of the animal was tense.

The blue eyed teen also noticed a headband around the beast's head and a collar around its neck. But what made him freeze for a few seconds was the eyes that gazed at him.

The time slowly sped up again and Takao ran through the door, closing it behind him before going to a piece of furniture to push it again the door while the noise of things breaking resonated in the other room. The adrenaline rush boosted the teen's strength and he succeeded in blocking the entrance with a dresser in oak.

He leaned against it panting and clenched his chest feeling his beating heart running wild after the chase. He then suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor sitting, trying to regain his breath and rest.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of scratches and low growls as he lost conscious.

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

After a while, the golden eyed animal outside stopped its attempts to tear the door apart and eyed it.

Then it snorted.

"That human seriously thinks he can stop me with only _that_? He is underestimating me," the feline said.

The voice was a male's for sure.

The tiger pressed his head against the door. "It sounds like my two Thunder Roars finally reached him..." He took some steps back and looked at his side where the room he jumped in earlier was before grinning. "Well, I must say he did great for a new Tamer. Maybe it was I who underestimated him after all."

He lay down leaning his back against the closed door. "I suppose you deserve a break, human, to have been able to stand your own against me," he purred.

Then he frowned.

' _That human may not be too shabby, but...Just what do you have in mind bastard?_ ' The beast flexed his claws and scratched the floor. ' _Whatever you are planning, I will not let you win this. I will make sure of it. _ '

A weak groan behind the door make the talking beast snap out of his thoughts and his two golden eyes widened in surprise. ' _Already? It hasn't even been ten minutes yet... _'

His surprise faded away and he began to smirk. ' _Well, it looks like my opponent is worthy of my time this once...Let's resume our play, shall we? Before the big bad wolf comes back that is..._ '

He backed away from the door and went to the stair to go outside.

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

Takao groaned as he woke up. As he tried to get up he winced at the sharp pain in his head and immediately sat down again, holding his head with his hands.

"Shit. Who ran over me with a train?" he grunted.

He tried to grip on something to help him getting up, but noticed his body felt numb. He tried a few times again before deciding to just wait until the feeling was over so he could move correctly again.

The teen blinked a few times and looked around him.

"Why am I in Gramp's storage roo-" He stopped as he remembered why and how he got there.

"...Fuck."

He got on his knees and hands not giving a care to his protesting body and looked under the dresser to see if the tiger was still there.

' _No shadows._ ' He closed his eyes and concentrated on all the sounds around him. ' _I can't hear anything, not even a breathing._ '

The midnight haired teen got up leaning against the dresser as support and stared at it.

Then he sighed. "Great. Now I own my life to one of the random things Gramp brought...I won't be able to tell him to stop buying those stuff anymore..."

After a while, he was able to move properly again and the first thing he did was to search through all the room for some kind of weapon he could use.

Digging around him for a while, he finally found a sword...A _real_ fucking _**sword**_!

"Where the hell do Gramp buy those things!.?"

When he finally stopped going on about how his grandfather was irresponsible and probably buying from a black market, he took a closer look at the sword.

The sword was actually a katana. It looked old, but was in perfect shape. It didn't look like a normal katana though.

The guard was a black square with some kind of blue swirling pattern that almost looked like those old painting of the wind blowing. The braid was black while the rayskin, along with the collar, spacers and ornament, was silver. The handle was quite ordinary.

Drawing the katana out of his black scabbard, the teen marvelled before the blade.

It was silver, of course since it was made out of metal, but there was a blue hue to it making it seems like it gleamed. It wasn't rusted or blunt, not even the slightness. Actually, it was the contrary. It was as if it was never used, still sharp and shining proudly.

Yet, Takao could feel the age of this blade. All the battles it lived, all the cuts it made and the most important, it loyalty to its holder. That blade had an history, a past.

"Such a beautiful katana..." he breathed out. Then he shook his head. "No no. You're in the middle of a life threatening situation, Takao! You don't have time for that!"

He stood and looked out of the window, crouching down to not be spotted.

' _Brushes...Brushes...Some flowers...Koi pond...Brushes again...Some trees...Gramp's bonsais...Brushes...A white tiger...More brush-__**White Tiger! **_'

True enough, the feline was walking near the bonsai plants and stayed around it. He stopped once in a while to look around him...or to leer at where the teen was.

As soon as their eyes crossed, he lay down under the window and began to think about his situation once again.

He was pursued by a tiger in his own home.

He was in his grandfather's storage room to escape from the beast.

He pushed a dresser over the door to make sure said beast doesn't go in the room.

He fainted and when he woke up, he found a weapon.

He was trapped in a room on the second floor of his house.

His only way out was a window, but a tiger was roaming outside.

And the damned tiger fucking _knew_ it all!

"He even_ leered_ at me! Dammit! A tiger _fucking_ _**leered**_ at me!"

He could always try to push the dresser back, but it would take too much time and energy. But on the other hand, if he went out through the window, the feline would know. But then again, he would face it sooner or later anyway. But if he could...

"...ARG! Fuck it all! I'm the type to just get into action without thinking anyway! Why change something that always worked up until now?"

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

Meanwhile, outside in the garden, the tiger was wondering how much longer it would take the teen to go out.

' _Did I overestimate him in the end? I didn't take him as a coward for sure, not after how he called me while I chased him._ '

Before he could think further, his ears twitched, hearing a sound from where the human was. He looked over the window, but didn't see anything. The white feline cocked an eyebrow at that.

' _My imagination?_ '

Suddenly the window opened and a head poked out.

"HEY YOU! Yeah! You, stupid oversized fleabag! Just wait until I'm down and you'll see what happen to anyone who dared to face a Kinomiya!" he shouted before he stepped out through the window.

The tiger's eyes widened slightly at the provocation before snickering mentally.

' _Interesting. You're on, human._ ' he thought and then went away in the direction of the dojo.

It didn't go unnoticed by Takao though, who was half way out. "HEY! Are you running away!.?"

The feline stopped and looked back at the teen. Then he opened his mouth to roar at the where to dojo was. The human caught on, walked on the eaves to a tree and climbed down while the beast continued to walk.

' _You will lose._ ' was the only thought that passed through both heads.

* * *

><p>...Shit. That's the only thing I can think of right now since I'm beginning to doubt my writing skills...<em>again<em>! Aside me doubting my skills, how long was the last time I wrote something in the 3rd person? *raise eyebrow* No, I'm serious. When was the last time? I had some major troubles writing this one...anyway.

The next two week will be filled with exams and schoolwork so...Well, it won't really make difference I suppose since I usually post something around once a month...

Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope it wasn't so bad!


	4. Chapter 4

New title readers! _Wish Upon the Moon_ is now the name of this fic so don't forget it! Write it somewhere or something!

Okay, so I wanted to post this chappy on my birthday (as well as this fic's birthday's), but I couldn't finish it in time so...yeah. Anyway, I finished high school and I'm off to college next year (well, in some month later I mean) so I had to do all my final exams. I was in _**THE**__ big __**final exams period**_ you know?

Anyway, I'll make it short. Sorry again to not have updated on May and...and...I don't have anything else to say. *shrug* Be happy. I'm a blabbering idiot when I write.

**Warning :** AU, shounen-ai (later on), swearing...Oh! And maybe OOCness...

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Beyblade or its characters or its likeness. I only own the plot, which still isn't complete, of this story.

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'll see! Not sure if I've already told you, but I'm not a native speaker of English...though I'm sure many already guessed that...

Oh! And the POV is still at the 3rd person! And be easy on me, I love fighting scenes, but I never tried to write one so...yeah. Albeit short, it's still a freaking fighting scene. So be nice to fighting-scene-beginner-writer-me. *nod*

Read & Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Upon the Moon<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Sounds of weapons' clashing resonated through the mostly empty dojo.

A sword for one and claws and teeth for the other, both side were dodging and blocking the other with everything they had. Often, it leads to the two males to jump back before charging again at each other with full strength.

Despite what seemed to only be a fight relying on brute strength, it was deeper than that. They stared in their opponent's eyes while still clashing, trying to measure the other's strength. Neither wanting to back off, they clashed again and again, each clash stronger than the last.

The tiger was snarling and growling at the human. The teen wasn't scared at all though, glaring and growling back with the same intensity.

They refused to give up.

They jumped away from each other again. The tiger stomped on the wooden floor with his paws when he landed, puffing his chest with his head held high and still snarling as if to say he was superior and that no one should defy him. Takao's glare became darker in response.

The bluette was already tense and ready to counter attack anytime if needed. And though he didn't look that much affected by the provocation, he was fuming inside. Yet, he didn't move. Neither did the white feline.

The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing, but even then it was soft and nearly inaudible. Silence and pressure reigned in the dojo and the tension was palpable.

Suddenly, the two fighters leaned and took a step forward.

And then they began.

The tiger was actually the one who made the first move. Before the other could blink, the white feline was sprinting toward him at a lighting speed, easily closing the distance between them. In less than one second, he was already next to the teen.

Before Takao could do anything, the beast struck.

A fast as lightning, he afflicted multiple injuries by clawing along with a few bites.

The midnight haired teen reacted some seconds later. He suddenly crouched down and, taking his sheath and blocking the claws it, he somehow got behind his opponent. He held his katana up, about to slash, but then a blow to his stomach made him retreat. He rolled back, distancing himself from the feline.

Takao stopped and landed on a knee, his other leg up to his chest while he held his sheath on his side and his blade in front of him.

The tiger could see the damage he had done in that short lapse of time.

The teen wasn't panting, but he was breathing heavily. He sported some scratches on his face, red from the blood and the same could be said for his clothes, torn and red at some places. Yet, it didn't seem the human was gravely injured. It looked more like the tiredness was on the mental side.

_'Must be the Area.' _the feline thought.

They stared at each other eyes again like at the start of their confrontation, both of them wary of the other.

Then Takao suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "You seriously just kicked me with your back legs? What are you? A horse? Or maybe a cow?" he asked on a teasing tone, grinning but still tense.

The striped beast chuckled inwardly at the obvious attempt of provocation and then his eyes glinted as he realized something.

_'A knock out battle this time, eh? Looks like you are out of luck, human.'_

"You're fast." Takao's voice pulled him out of his thought. "I'll give you that, but..." The grin slowly grew into a smirk. "You're not the only one who is."

Then the bluette disappeared.

All the beast's senses went wild. The teen was still there. He could feel it. But he couldn't pinpoint where and that alone was enough to trigger a faint feeling of panic in him.

Suddenly, he was under a storm of slashes and hits.

Takao was hitting him with his katana and sheath, moving around him to deliver blows everywhere on the body and to avoid the claws that were trying to grab him. Soon, the white fur was striped in red along with the black. The human held up his blade, ready to finish him.

_'Like I'll let you!'_

The tiger let out a low growl and the blue eyed teen instantly brought his arms and weapon in front of him, shielding himself from the paw thrown his way.

The beast took steps toward his opponent, growling again before roaring at him.

Takao's sight wavered slightly and a numb feeling crawled over his whole body. He grunted and fought to stay awake and standing. The white feline roared again and the numbness became stronger nearly making him let go of his katana.

But then he suddenly felt a warm wave washing his whole body, finally making his blade fell from his grip. He mind became blank and his spirit wasn't with his body anymore.

He fell on his knees.

And the tiger took steps toward him.

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

Takao didn't know where he was, but he felt like he was floating. He felt dazed, like he was somewhere between a sleeping state and an awaking one.

_**So you are the next one, huh? Compared to that woman, you are nothing special...**_

The voice snapped him out of his trance, but he could only see fog around him.

_'...What?'_

_**Ooh, I am surprised that you are able to form coherent word. You didn't even stutter.**_

The voice seemed genuinely surprised...Which somehow annoyed the teen.

_'What? What are you talking about? And what- Wait. Where is the tiger?.! I was fighting him not even a minute ago!'_

He became restless as he remembered his situation.

_**Though, I must admit, you **_**do****_ have the same energy as her...Your looks are similar too..._**

_'Who the heck are you? And stop talking about things I don't know!'_

_**And impatient too I see...You do not need to know my name as of now, Kinomiya Takao.**_

_'What? How do you know _my_ name?_'

_**It is irrelevant and useless for you to know. The only thing you must know is that you are bound to lose if this keeps up. And I cannot let that happens now. So I will open the gate to your latent power for this once only.**_

Despite his anger, he became more and more confused as the voice spoke.

_'What are you talking about?'_

_**Remember that the gate will return to his original state after using it once, which means it will close again. You will have to open it again on your own.**_

_'Answer me! You a-Wait. Are you talking to me in my _mind_?..._What_ are you?'_

_**You could say that I am...a deity.**_

As those last words faded away, the fog disappeared and Takao's sight fell on a white tiger approaching him.

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

He didn't know what happened to the human, but one thing was sure, he became stronger.

_'What happened to him? He fell on his knees for not even one minute and _that_ is the result?'_

Said human still haven't moved from his position, but the feline could feel and practically _touch _the power emanating from him. His opponent still lost his blade, his weapon, so one could say the beast was at advantage.

But he knew better.

If he didn't move before the teen did, it was his lost.

So he jumped.

Takao knew he became stronger. He still didn't fully understand what that supposed _deity_ was talking about, but he knew it was because of him he became stronger. And another thing he understood was that it was a one-time thing.

_'Well, I better not miss then, huh?' _he thought.

He brought the scabbard up as the white tiger came since he let his katana fell out of his hands.

And then he struck.

The beast had seen the attack coming when the human raised the sheath, but it was too late. He couldn't go back. What he didn't expect though was to actually fly through the piece to a wall before passing through said wall. Even after destroying a part of the wooden wall, he didn't stop.

He flew until he hit one of the few trees outside. A sharp pain shot through his back and his sight waved slightly before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, the midnight haired teen just stared agape from where he was. The sheath slowly went down until it fell from his grasp. His eyes travelled from his hands to the hole in the dojo's wall to the unconscious feline outside to come back to his hands and repeating the process.

"Holy crap! What the fuck was _that?_.!" he shrieked.

Takao's mind overdrive then, panicking.

"It can't be me who did that! It's impossible! Adrenaline rush and all aside, it can't be possible! A fucking strange nightmare, a white tiger attacking me, a deity talking to me and now **_that_**_!_"

Sweat were rolling down his pale face and neck, he tried to even his ragged breathing. He was going to hyperventilate if this continued. He sat down and began to breathe like his grandfather taught him. When he finally calmed down, he looked around him taking in the damage.

"Gramps is so going to kill me when he'll see this," he whispered as a afterthought when his eyes landed on the hole.

He stepped closer to examine it, grabbing his fallen katana and sheath. Then he stepped outside through it. He looked up at the sky, noticing it was slightly darker than earlier.

A low growl then grabbed his attention that made his look at the white tiger.

A awake white tiger.

"Oh shit!"

His hand immediately flew to his weapon, but before he could draw out his blade, something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground while darkness took him.

**xX~°¤°~Xx**

The tiger stared at the fallen human some seconds, whose injuries were already fading away, then directed his stare at the one responsible of the unconscious teen. He glared at the newcomer.

Some feet away were a wolf.

"Kai," he greeted.

The red eyes were shifted from a place to another as they took in every detail possible. After a while, the pair of crimson orb finally landed on the white beast.

Aside from the black stripes, the tiger was free of marks. All scars and scratches that he could have gotten from the fight disappeared.

"Rei," acknowledged the wolf.

A silence fell on them and the tension became heavy.

The golden eyes moved from Kai to Takao.

"I didn't take you as someone who would take a partner, Kai. I am...surprised," he said.

The wolf remained silent and immobile. He didn't even flinch when Rei suddenly glared at him.

"Just what are you trying to do, _Hiwatari?_" he spat. "You do _not_ take partner. In fact, I've never met someone who avoided people contact as much as you are. So what is the meaning of this? What are you scheming?.!" he nearly screamed the last part.

The dark colored animal was unfazed by the interrogation. Then, a low red glow recovered the wolf. The form became bigger and longer and when the glow faded, a human was there.

If Takao was awake, he would have shouted in surprised at the sight of the teen from his dream. Same pale skin, leather clothes, face, dual hair, red eyes as well as same fluffy ears at the top of his head.

"I have nothing to tell you, _Kon_," he said.

A growl was heard and a soft green glow was seen before another teen was there.

That teen was lightly tanned and his face's features were slightly like a feline. He wore some kind of big long sleeved long white shirt with loose black pants under it. Tied around his waist was a long red cloth acting like a belt for the big clothes.

He passed hands through his raven bangs and head to come behind his head. He then tightened his red headband with a yin and yang symbol as well as a red rope that held his long raven hair together. As he did, his golden slit eyes glared at the other teen in front of him.

Like Kai, Rei had animal ears on his head, though his looked more like the ears of a white tiger than a wolf's. A black striped white tail could also be seen from under his shirt.

"Hiwatari, I _won't_ lose. You heard? I won't lose and won't fall into whatever trap you're planning, _low breed,_" he spat as he tightened his bandages covered fists.

Now the dual haired was the one glaring. "At least, this _low breed _as you speak of didn't desert his own clan as a certain _pure breed_ did, _Kon_," replied Kai.

They glared at each other for a while before one of them broke the silence.

"You better go now, Kon. Despite what it seems, you are no way near stupid."

"Why you..." hissed Rei.

"You _know_ you don't stand a chance against me. Go. Before I change my mind." The wolf eared teen turned around to pick Takao up, glancing one last time to the feline before walking to the house.

"I won't let you get what you want, Hiwatari," the golden eyed teen said, knowing Kai could still hear him.

He stared at the retreating figure a while longer before turning around and leaving himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally!<strong>_ I thought I was gonna die! I love writing, don't take me wrong, but sometimes when I can't find the words, it's just painful.

And once again, my imagination ran wild since this chapter is slightly longer than the others. Not that I really care, I just try to reach my goal of at least 1000 words per chapter...I have to plan a day to brainstorm all my ideas for this fic cuz I can't go on like that without a plot. I did well until now, but it won't last if I continue. Actually, the problem will rise in the chapter after the next one if I don't have a plot before that.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! ^^ And I want to thank all of you fabulous readers for sticking with me and this story. *winks* I seriously love you all! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and putting on alert! ^^


	5. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AND SPREAD IT FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!**

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

puffin

drarry-lover23

LazyLuck13


End file.
